The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, in general, and in particular to multilayer resin substrates that are used to interconnect the semiconductor devices to an external system such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or the like.
The majority of original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) use third party electronic devices in their electrical products. The electrical devices may be off the shelf components or custom made. A typical third party electrical device usually consists of an integrated circuit (IC) chip operatively connected to a substrate which is used to connect the electrical device to the OEM products. The typical substrate is a stacked structure consisting of a plurality of resinous layers connected to a metallic core. Electrical conductors are fabricated on respective layers and within vias that interconnect the layers. As a consequence, there are a plurality of communication paths that allow the transmission of electrical signals between the IC chip and the system to which it is connected.
The packaging technology has been successful in improving the transmission characteristics of the substrate by shrinking the thickness of the core. As a consequence, the substrate structure has evolved from a thick core to a thin core and finally to no core. The no core structure is often referred to as a coreless structure which has several attractive features and may trump the use of other designs as soon as it is fully accepted within the electronic packaging industry.